Begining of a Dream, Sailor Moon!
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: PG13 for future use of improper language. SUMMARY: What if Usagi had a twin sister? Nearly the exact opposite of her? Would her destiny have been changed? Or would it still be the same? What of her journey through Senshi training?
1. Prologue

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Begining Of A Dream, Sailor Moon  
  
A.N: I was trying to sleep but instead was blessed with many ideas and plot lines for stories, this is one of them, I don't think it's my greatest, unfortunately.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the vague mention of Charmed in this.  
  
Summary: What if Usagi had a twin sister? Nearly the exact opposite of her? Would her destiny have been changed? Or would it still be the same? What of her journey through Senshi training?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The world is dark.  
  
A sickly red light flares around a crystal, revealing a man of around 20, with short blonde hair and peircing blue eyes.  
  
The crystal speaks, "How have you been doing in your gathering of energy Jedite?"  
  
A cruel smirk twists the man's, Jedite's, lips. "All is going well my Queen, soon we will have enough to awaken the Negaforce and you may rule this world."  
  
"Good Jedite, do not fail me," The twisted, hissing voice from before purred.  
  
Unconciously Jedite gave a small shiver, as the light around the crystal died out, "No, I am not stupid enough to fail you Beryl."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Long ago, a millenium to be precise, a great Kingdom on the Moon ruled the universe. It was known as the White Moon Kingdom, a celestial haven as the High Queen, Selenity, was a peacekeeper, though she did know the necessity of guards to keep the peace from invaders, and rebels. Her beautiful daughter, Princess Serenity, was to marry. The kind, handsome, and completely and utterly /boring,/ Prince of Earth, Endymion. He was, in Serena's oppinion, a jerk. She cared naught for him, but knew her duty and learned to love him, though it wasn't the love of romance but of siblings which held her heart. On the night they were to announce their engagment, and both had planned on announcing who their true love's were, a jealous Princess, and former Senshi, named Beryl attacked, her love and devotion for her princess twisted and perverted by the evil being Metalia. Seeing as how Serena had died getting in the way of a blast headed for her true love Beryl attacked all in a murderous rage, killing her fellow Senshi and obliterating Serena's love.  
  
Pained, and saddened Queen Selenity used the famed Ginzuishou to send them all, her daughter's court, her loved ones, and her daughter, to the future to be reborn, and sealed Beryl and Metalia away together. A greivious mistake, for Metalia used the centuries to even further twist Beryl's already weakend will to her own. Noting her mistake, though too late, the Queen sent her advisors, Artemis and Luna, to the future as well after changing them back into cats so that they would better help the Senshi when they were reborn. With her last breath, the Queen wished luck to the travelers, and died. She then became, what certain people and beings on Earth, now know as a White Lighter, so that she may guard and protect her daughter, where ever she maybe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A.N: Yeah, yeah, not the real story. I know. This is my version so that my plot could fit, kay? Kay.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	2. Chapter 1

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Begining Of A Dream, Sailor Moon  
  
A.N: Yatta! Someone actually reveiwed! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the vague mention of Charmed in this.  
  
Summary: What if Usagi had a twin sister? Nearly the exact opposite of her? Would her destiny have been changed? Or would it still be the same? What of her journey through Senshi training?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usa! Sa-chan! Usagi get up! Breakfast is ready!" A hassled looking girl impatiently shook her sister awake.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! Gods Li-chan how can you get up at such an ungodly hour!" The frumpled looking blonde whined from the bed.  
  
The girl refered to as "Li-chan" rolled her eyes mentally but just grinned on the outside. "It's only half past seven 'Sa-chan, now let's get a move on! Ya don't wanna be late for school now do ya!"  
  
(I know, I know! Usagi would be late for school, but've you ever had a sibling who just /had/ to wake you and wouldn't let you sleep again? Ya see! She'd end up being early, or on time, no matter what! Now she has a personal, traveling, alarm clock that has arms! There wont be too many changes, instead of getting F's and D's she'll get C's atleast, average because her sister get's A's and B's and has already shown that she isn't one to give up. She'll still be lazy as always, and still eat alot, but she wont be late all the time, or get horrible grades. She'll still be a clutz, and slightly childish, though her room will definately look different.)  
  
"I wouldn't mind," Said bunny mumbled from inside her shirt.  
  
Leslie, or "Li-chan," shook her head and tugged the bottom of the shirt down, "There, that better?" She teased, speaking as if Usagi was a 5 year old who'd fell down on her butt.  
  
Usagi glared at her twin and stuck out her tongue. "Meanie!"  
  
Leslie shook her head and slipped on the school uniform for Juuban High. "C'mon Usa! We gotta eat so we can get to school on time!"  
  
Usagi pouted and followed her sister down the stairs and to the dining room. "'Ka-san!" Usagi squealed, "What're we having for breakfast?"  
  
Ikuko Tsukino smiled as she saw that her daughter Leslie had not failed to wake Usagi, "We're having eggs today musume, your plate is right there, your's is too musuk-Leslie."  
  
Usagi giggled and Leslie smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. She sighed, 'First it's Usa calling me Aniki instead of Onee-san, now my own parents are calling me a boy! What's the world coming to!'  
  
"Hey 'Nii-chan!" Shingo called as he sat next to her.  
  
Usagi burst into full-blown laughter as Leslie groaned and nearly dropped her head on her plate. Alas, eggs over-easy, ketchup and rice would /not/ make a good addition to her outfit and there-fore she stopped herself just in time. She instead took a calming sip of her dad's hot coffee, just as her sister began to rant about how unfair it was that Leslie was one of the shortest people in the school and /still/ and inch taller than her, but the amount of coffee she drank should make her at /least/ as short as her! Leslie smirked and flounced out the door with her book bag, "Whatever 'Dango!" (Odango)  
  
Usagi gave an ear splitting screech and ran out after grabbing both her book bag and lunch bag. "LESLIE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Leslie, like and unlike each other in many ways, often told they were as different as night and day.  
  
Where Usagi had long, really long, golden blonde hair in two buns on the side of her head with golden streamers of hair hanging down and heart shaped bangs; Leslie had boy cut hair, in need of another cut but never getting one for she /liked/ her hair as it was, dark brown, but showing it's true colors of metalic red, gold and violet in the light with long bangs over her right eye and a long fringe at the nape of her neck that curled about her shoulders.  
  
Where Usagi had beautiful, peircing, but gentle silver blue eyes Leslie had hazy, shadowed, dark brown eyes, red-gold in the light which never seemed to hit them. Also, while Usagi had perfect vision, Leslie wore glasses to help her constantly fading sight, she knew one day she'd be completely blind, dark navy wire-frames with blue-green tinted lenses.  
  
Usagi also had a healthy tan on her ivory gold skin while Leslie had a pale, metalic glow to her silvery gold and white skin, silvery blue veins showing through.  
  
Usagi was a bright, preppy girl with many friends, popular or not. Leslie stayed mainly to the shadows, had two friends she was devoted to and was the outcast of outcasts, no one, but her two friends, hung out with her, and even they didn't hang out with her during school, or in public places. It hurt, but she understood.  
  
Usagi loved bright colors, especially pink, while Leslie loved the darker shades of life. Usagi's half of the room, which was NOT pink, had a light blue carpet, creme gold walls, and a light blue ceiling dotted with white clouds, it would've been pink but Leslie would have none of it! Leslie's half of the room was a dark contrast to Usagi's. She had a thick, plush, deep vivid violet carpet, a black ceiling with silver flecks here and there, and dark silver cerulean walls with blood red dripping down.  
  
Usagi loved pop, hip-hop, and country music. Leslie tended to go for trance, rap, rock/metal, new age, and punk instead, though she did use some of the songs Usagi liked to practice singing, some of the music she liked wasn't exactly singable, more like shoutable.  
  
In attitude, though, the two sisters weren't that different. Both had been adopted, they were really twins but the Tsukinos weren't their real parents. They both hated school with a passion, though Leslie didn't really care as much and would do the work just to get everyone off her back while Usagi would vehemently refuse till Leslie tied her to a chair. They both were completely devoted to helping people and anyone they cared for, though not many wanted Leslie's help.  
  
They were both witches, this might come as a shock, but yes they were. Though Leslie wasn't born normally. They came from the same egg but split too soon, Usagi's cell was doing fine but Leslie's one had some trouble developing so they took her real mom to a "doctor" to help her, he helpped her develop /too/ much. The Tsukinos knew, they were witches too. Shingo had actually come from the same family they did, yes, he's adopted too.  
  
Usagi was a hyperish, cheerful, clutzy, outgoing girl with a love of life and a way to make many friends with her sunny smile and innocence. Leslie was a shy, quiet, introverted girl with rare smiles, and the same love of life Usagi had, but through jaded eyes and a sad air which added a quiet mystery to her, attracting the same amount of attention Usagi did, but of a different kind. While Usagi's was cheerful, attracting many who would wed her, Leslie's was more sensual, more than likely attracting a one-night stand rather than a life-long mate.  
  
Another thing, Usagi had this odd habit of not feeling pain, but Leslie always did, her sister's and her own. Makes hell for that special time of month all women share.  
  
These were the Tsukino twins, two girls who were about to go on an adventure Usagi dreamed of, and Leslie longed for.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*cheering* Another chapter out! Okay, okay, so the "small" insert of Charmed is actually pretty big. Big deal peeps, it's not gonna be mentioned that much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


	3. Chapter 2

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Begining Of A Dream, Sailor Moon  
  
A.N: Yatta! Someone actually reveiwed! YAY!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the vague mention of Charmed in this.  
  
Summary: What if Usagi had a twin sister? Nearly the exact opposite of her? Would her destiny have been changed? Or would it still be the same? What of her journey through Senshi training?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Leslie walked to school peacefully, the earlier teasing quieting down... Into a soft argument. "What do you mean it's my fault people keep calling me a boy!"  
  
"The clothes you wear Li-Cha! You wear nice clothes and all, but you do have a habit of dressing like a boy for formal occasions (All your tuxedos and suits) Plus you wear the /boy's/ uniform for school! (It's like you're /screaming/ "I'm a Boy! The doctors made a mistake at birth!") /And/ you act like a boy! The way you sit, the-the way you can sometimes talk. (All your backwards sitting on chairs, and "Hey darlin's" and "sweet'eart's"!) I mean /really!/ What're we supposed to think!" Usagi grumbled darkly.  
  
I shook my head and walked quietly next to her.  
  
Usagi's head shot up as we came near a group of little boys. I frowned in annoyance as I heard what they were saying. "Hey! tie the bags to their feet like this!"  
  
"No, no! Put the cans on now!"  
  
"Put on the band aid! Put on the band aid! The moon's freaking me out!"  
  
"When we're done we can toss these two into the stream!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Usagi looked shocked but I growled under my breath. I stepped foreward instead of my sister. While they'd find some way to con her out of getting them in trouble I was known as the heartless one. They'd have a tad bit more trouble convincing me to let them go. I stepped up behind them, "And just /what/ do you think you're doing to our cats?" I said haughtily.  
  
The little boys looked up fearfully and ran off. I smirked as they ran and knelt by the two cats. One was a dark purple, the other a pure white. The purple one had marron colored eyes while the other had green ones. I shook my head as I took off the bags on their feets, each full of rocks, and the stringed cans tied to their tails. "Poor nekos," Usagi cooed as she helped me with the purple cat.  
  
I took off the band aid on the white cat and she did the same to the purple cat. simultaneously they both jumpped away from us to land on the roof of a nearby car.  
  
"Nearly like us," I said with a wink to my sister.  
  
Usagi shook her head and laughed, then we both walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think that was them?" The purple cat asked the white one.  
  
"I don't know Luna," The white cat responded, "I'm going to go have a chat with Central, maybe then I'll be able to find out."  
  
Purple followed the two middle school students, and White ran off to the Crown Arcade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As we came to school I noticed a cat trailing behind us, the purple one from before, was it following us? Shaking off the thought I walked in to me and Usa's first class, Algebra. "Good Morning Ms. Haruna!" We both chirpped in unison.  
  
Ms. Haruna gaped, shook her head, and thanked the god's fervently that the Tsukino twins had /not/ been born identical. If it was freaky now what would happen if they looked e-x-a-c-t-l-y like each other! Usagi giggled a bit at Ms Haruna's reaction and Leslie just sat down in the back of the room. Ms. Haruna began the day's lesson with a daily 5 min check. A set of problems that should only take 5 mins to solve for the average student. Hence the reason that Usagi was only three-fourths done by the time five minutes was up. She was getting better though, it used to take her half an hour, now it only took her 7 minutes. Ms Haruna thought of her request to tutor these two students and follow them in their school career, it was slightly unethical, but the board had seen that she didn't favor them above any other student and graded them both fairly. So they had agreed, to Catherine Haruna's surprise, and let her follow the students in their lives. As this was their last year of middle school she would be transfering to the high school next year. If they knew the real reason she wanted to follow them then they'd most likely have a fit. After all, who would believe she was a witch looking after fellow witches?  
  
'Not just any witches,' She mused silently, 'But Halliwell witches.' (Is that how you spell the Charmed Ones's last name?)  
  
After the day's lesson was over she found, to her consernation, that she had to give out several detentions. There goes her plan of following to Tsukino twins to see if that strange energy she had found before would come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*cheering* Another chapter out! Okay, okay, so the "small" insert of Charmed is actually pretty big. Big deal peeps, it's not gonna be mentioned that much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ //_- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


End file.
